leagueoflegendsfandomcom_th-20200214-history
Lizard Elder
/sec |spawntime = 1:55 |respawntime = 5:00 |location = File:LizardElderLocation.png }} The Lizard Elder is a neutral monster in League of Legends described in-game as, "a melee monster with large amounts of health. Killing this foe grants a slowing attack that deals damage over time." It only appears on Summoner's Rift, where it spawns with two . When killed, the Lizard Elder grants its killer the buff (very often just referred to as Red buff), where every hit deals 10-44 (8 + x level) bonus true damage twice and slows enemies ( % for melee or % for ranged attacks) for 3 seconds. Unlike small monsters, does not give health and mana when killed. Notes * Starting patch V3.14: ** Jungle monsters now have levels ** Jungle monster level is based on the average level of the champions in the game when they spawn (equal to the average of all champion levels, rounded up) ** Jungle monster level determines their HP / Damage and XP / Gold value Strategy * Controlling the Lizard buffs can give your team an advantage in the match. Most junglers will attempt to control not only their own but also the opposing team's buff. * The lizard spawn is indicated by a gold marker on the minimap. If your team has vision when or after the lizard is killed, the gold marker will disappear and reappear when the camp respawns. * The lizard will respawn regardless of whether its buff is still on the map, so there can potentially be more than two of the buffs active if their durations have been reset for long enough. The same applies for the . * The lizard does not respawn if the young lizards are not killed. This can be used against the enemy when taking buffs from the enemy jungle, as it robs them of potential buffs until they kill the remaining creeps and it respawns. Patch History V3.10: * Base experience granted reduced to 260 from 340 * Base Health reduced to 1400 from 1500 V3.8: * Base Experience granted increased to 340 from 220 * Now plays a particle effect to show who the buff transferred to V1.0.0.152: * Base health increased to 1500 from 1350. V1.0.0.129: * Experience increased from 200 to 210. V1.0.0.86: * Renamed to on Twisted Treeline. V1.0.0.70: * Camp now spawns at 1:55 on the Summoner's Rift. V0.8.22.115: * Damage increased to 110 from 90. V0.8.21.110: * Made Lizard attack stats nearly identical to Golem (slightly faster attack, slightly less damage). * Base health raised to 1400 from 1200. * Health per level scaling increased to 175 per level from 125 per level, leading to a maximum health of 4200 instead of 3325. * Respawn time increased to 300 seconds from 240 seconds. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Now provides a that gives a 4 second slow and a level-scaled DoT on hit. May 15, 2009 Patch: * No longer has a buff that says it has silencing attacks. April 11, 2009 Patch: * Gold reward decreased to from . }} cs:Lizard Elder pl:Starszy Jaszczurów pt-br:Lagarto Ancião zh:Lizard Elder Category:Removed monsters